


Was It Worth It

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Somewhere in the Uniend cluster.





	Was It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruni/gifts).



> this is super short i'm sorry

“You should take a moment to rest,” Orion's gentle voice reminded Megatronus, a tender scolding to his audio receptor.

“There is no rest in war,” the gladiator responded to the librarian slung fondly over his neck and shoulders, though he set his datapad down to turn his weary optics to his concerned companion.

“I didn’t know we were at war,” Orion said with a kiss to Megatronus’ helm, planting the soft token of adoration to the sharp curve of his cheek. Affection had always come easy to Orion Pax, the archivist who had cultivated his chivalrous personality and romantic worldview on the stories of galiant Primes and selfless warriors. It was a harsh contrast to Megatronus; The gladiator had been forged in the cold darkness of the mines, tempered by the blades and blood of his fellow Cybertronian. Everything he had known had been hard and unforgiving, but Orion introduced him to a softness he had never before experienced.

“Not yet,” Megatronus conceded as he drew Pax closer, pulling the red and blue frame of his counterpart into his lap. His face was bent with worry, but his eyes glowed with fierce and fervent love. “The senate won’t give up without a fight, it won't be long before they enable violence outright instead of these cowardly schemes they’ve been so fond of.”

“I should hope it doesn't come to that,” Orion admitted, his servos cupping Megatronus’ face, thumb brushing gingerly over his mouth. His intake was curved sharply down in a frown, lips marred by welds of battles past, but beautiful in spite of its scars and the wariness that beset it. “I wouldn't hesitate to fight for freedom, but I fear for the energon that may be spilled.”

The gladiator didn't speak as the archivist inspected his mouth- it wouldn’t be the first nor the last time that the silent ritual took place. When Orion’s hands fell away, his optics then fixed on Megatronus as he then in turn traced the edges of his mask. Solemnly he took Orion’s hands in his own, so gentle and foreign in comparison to the rough edges of his own. Then, with a kiss to those kind-hearted servos, he imparted, “Freedom is not without its price.”

“So you show me,” Orion said in quiet respect. “And that is why fear pierces my spark. I would like to see our people survive to see that freedom, you most of all.”

“I still function,” Megatronus recited, the words stained with energon. “And as long as I still function, I will fight.”

“And I will fight with you.” Orion’s mask fell away, revealing briefly the reserved smile that spread across his face, soon hidden again by the mouth of his lover.

Their shared kiss was long and reverent, arms twining around neck and waist, dim light of their optics melding together in the warm darkness of the room. Neither cared to acknowledge their chronometers, content to simply sit and bask in the other’s presence.

Vorns upon vorns passed.

Freedom came, silently, skittishly. He had forgotten it at some point, only remembering it when it finally showed itself. It was a small, fragile thing, scared and afraid.

But freedom had not been without its price.

Energon had been spilt by the astrolitres, coating vast swathes of their home, seeping into the very core of their god and planet. He would freely admit that much of it had been shed by his own hand.

He had paid for freedom with the lives of his people, with the lives of his enemies, with his own life, but he still functioned.

The archivist had never forgotten freedom. He never stopped fighting for peace. And always, since the beginning to the very end, he had fought with him.

He ended life in the same way he had begun it, traversing the depths of the Well.

The darkness there was deep, it reminded him of the mines.

Death had been offered in exchange for life.

“I still function,” Megatronus recited as he stood over the mouth of their world.

_“I still function.”_


End file.
